G0dh4SrI5enEx3
by Hedgefox
Summary: Theres no escape, no hope, no mercy... He has risen... He reached his goal... (This is a unofficial sequel to Sonic/Sally.EXE)


My name is Mike, I'm a gamer of all the game series there is, But I'm a total Sonic fan, I even have all the plushes, games and a hell of a lot more.

However, I came across this one game, that confused me and broke my insanity...

It started when I was playing Minecraft on my computer...

When I just started to take a break from my game, I heard the doorbell and dashed downstairs towards the door and opened it to see who was there.

Nothing... However I found this disc with a sticky note on it saying "PLAY IT".

The disc only had "Sonic" written on it, but the writing looked...

Corrupted...

Because I was so curious, I decided to play it. What harm could video game do?, I said to myself.

I went back indoors and went back into my room and closed Minecraft and inserted the disc into my PC and started the game up...

The SEGA Screen showed up like the normal Sonic 1 version, but soon after it made the sound it normally does, Red static quickly appeared over the screen, but I was still able to see the SEGA logo, but there was something blue... Staring right at me... It lasted for a split second and I saw the SEGA logo and the background had changed.

The SEGA logo was now red and the background was black, I then heard a laugh that sounded like Kefka's laugh from the Final Fantasy series...

Sonic? I questioned myself.

But I then shaked it off and ignored it, thinking it was a bug.

The title screen showed up, but instead of the Sonic 1 title screen I expected(Because SEGA Screen was from Sonic 1.), There was Green Hill Zone with blood instead of water, red static instead of the sky and SEGA 1991 was now replaced with SEGA 666, The title emblem was rusted and ripped, "The Hedgehog" was gone on the title emblem...

I now realized this had to be a hacked game!

Instead of Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog was in the title emblem, He looked confused, like if he wasn't around when this happened... Strange.

I pressed a key on my keyboard to start, it cutted to static before cutting to black...

A Title card loaded saying "Not Immortal Act 1"

I was confused why it said that...

The level loaded, it looked like Shadow was in Labyrinth Zone.

The music was Labyrinth Zone but in reverse, which creeped me out a little...

Shadow looked calm like he is in the series.

I pressed the right key to move ahead.

I jumped up a staircase which lasted for 1 minute.

Then the screen went black for a spilt second and now it was darker, I was still able to see Shadow, the water rised and it was now blood.

I was creeped out by this.

Shadow looked as if he was too.

I still moved Shadow ahead for 3 minutes until Sonic then appeared.

But I was shocked to see that, he had Black and Red eyes and blood bleeding out of his eyes.

Sonic looked overjoyed to see Shadow, but then he laughed, I knew this because I saw his laughing sprite and I heard that laugh again...

Sonic then walked right out of the screen.

I tried to move Shadow, but then walls blocked his way, there's was no way out...

The blood rised, too high for Shadow to get out of.

I then heard the drowning music, expect it sounded demonic, twisted and corrupted.

I could do nothing but watch Shadow wave his hands about at me, panicking.

As soon the drowning music ended, It cut to black, I heard a scream, but it sounded like it was underwater though...

After the scream, 1 minute later, A message appeared, It said.

"Shadow was too slow, Oh well, There goes another toy..."

I was shocked.

Why would Sonic think Shadow of a "toy"?

And why would he kill Shadow?

The game returned to the title screen, I see Shadow by the title emblem, his fur had changed to red, his eyes was completely black and black goo was pouring out of his eye sockets.

Silver was next, He looked unsure.

I pressed a key, trying to close the game, but red static appeared before it cut to black.

The title card loaded saying "My friend is Dead Act 666"

I was in Green Hill from Sonic 1, but it was in the same state as I saw it was in the title screen, the grass was orange and brown, plants was dead, the trees was chopped down, there was fire everywhere and blood was on the ground.

I saw Sonic by Sally's body, which was put on a stick.

Sonic looked like he was crying, when I moved Silver up to him, Sonic said...

"I knew I shouldn't of went to the left..."

I decided to go to the right, As I go right, I saw Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Amy, Cream and Shadow's bodies all shoved through sticks.

Silver looked like he felt sad for them, So did I.

I kept Silver moving, until I saw a button and jumped onto it, to activate it.

Then the place turned to static, I went back to the start of the level, I saw that the bodies that was shoved through the sticks was alive, they were all sad, like Sonic caught them all as well...

When I got back to the start of the level, Sonic now had the same features when I saw him when I was playing as Shadow, he was laughing, Sally was no longer on a stick, but she was standing there, smiling at Silver.

When I walked to them, to punch them, instead, Silver was falling, he was scared, like as if his insanity had been blown up by Sonic.

He fell for 1 minute, then spikes appeared, when Silver was about to hit the spikes, it cut to black.

I heard a scream, then the sound of Silver getting impaled into the spikes.

I heard the laugh of Sonic, along with another message saying.

"Pray before your master, Disobey and you shall suffer in internal flames."

What the hell is that meant to say?, I thought.

I decided to try to quit the game again, but it wouldn't let me, So, I decided to go to my bed and sleep... Which I regretted.

In my dream, I was walking though total darkness, walking past the bodies of Tails, Knuckles and Eggman.

Then I stopped, I heard the laugh again, then Sonic came walking, he looked the same like in the game.

Oh Mike, I only want to play with you, It not like the end of the world, Right?, He said.

Why can't you stay the hero, you was before?!, I shouted back in anger.

"Enough chatting, time to play." He said as he smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.

Then I found myself falling, I saw spikes coming, I tried to slow myself down, but there was no hope...

I woke up as soon I was about to hit the spikes, I got up from my bed and walked over the computer to continue the game, I wanted to finish it, No matter what.

The title screen returned, It showed Silver's white fur had turned a blood red colour, his body with stitches all over him like he had to be stitched back up and his eyes black with red pupils, Silver looked upset... Then I saw that Mighty from Knuckles' Chaotix was the next victim.

I pressed a key, red static appeared, before it cut to black.

The title card loaded saying "Etafruoy"

I wandered which act this level would of been...

Mighty was in Launch Base Zone but it had no background, and he looked like he was panicking, I knew why soon, because a wall of spikes was chasing him.

I made Mighty run and jump over each pit, set of spikes and up onto each platform.

After 2 minutes of running away from the wall and dodging spikes and pits.

Mighty himself in a dead end and began to cry as the wall came closing in.

It cut to black and I heard a splat sound, it sounded realistic.

Then the message returned saying.

"You will now see the consequences of your actions, Mike."

What the fuck? How did the game know my name?

The title screen returned, but this time, Mighty's shell had cracked with some pieces of it broken off, he had black eyes with red pupils now and he had a mere dead like expression.

Then I saw Sonic was in the title emblem and he was laughing at me as well, smiling, The Hedgehog was now replaced with "THE GOD" and Sega 666 was now "Game Over".

I stared in stock, Shadow, Silver and Mighty was now all trapped in the game...

After staring at the screen for 2 minutes, static appeared and it cut to black.

Then one final message popped up...

"There's no hope, no escape, NO MERCY. I AM GOD."

It cut to black and then my computer got a blue screen...

I cried a bit... Thinking if this will ever end...

I heard a deep, demonic voice saying:

"It'll never will end, Mike. You're next..."

I turned around, only to see my Sonic plushie, with blood bleeding out of its eyes and black eyes with red pupils...

**Authors note:**

Credit to SonicBoy571 for the name.

Credit to Sir JC the Hyena for his suggestions 3


End file.
